The present invention relates to electrical adapters, and relates more particularly to such an electrical adapter which is so designed that a plurality of the same electrical adapters can be conveniently connected in series.
A variety of electrical plugs and sockets have been developed and intensively used for different electrical apparatus. Further, different countries have different specifications on electrical plugs and sockets. In order to connect different electrical plugs to different electrical sockets, different electrical adapters may be used. It is not economic to prepare a variety of electrical adapters simply for use in few chances.